villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kron
Kron is Neera's brother, the dictator of the herd and the foremost villain of Disney's 39th full-length animated feature film Dinosaur. He is the oppressive leader of the herd that he is taking to the Nesting Grounds. He believes in survival of the fittest, regardless of whether it is a nameless member of the herd or his own right-hand dinosaur named Bruton. He was voiced by Samuel E. Wright, who also played the Alien Brain Boss in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series. Personality Kron is the greedy, hardline, treacherous, manipulative and no-nonsense leader of the herd. Believing heavily in survival of the fittest, he is very disrespectful and pitiless for members of the herd who die along the way to the Nesting Grounds. The exception is his charming sister named Neera, whom he genuinely cares for; however, he often ignores her, and even ignores Neera's advice. While he seems to be extremely cruel, violent, persuasive and uncontrollable, Kron is actually the closest to real animal behavior of all of the speaking dinosaurs in the film. Most herds will willingly let the sick, old, and the weak be taken out by the bloodthirsty and carnivorous predators; this will both save the healthy members from injury, and will help the species on the whole. Physical Appearance Kron is a large, slender lavender Iguanodon with blue eyes, purple spikes, teal stripes, and a tan underbelly. Appearances ''Dinosaur'' When Aladar and his lemur family have just narrowly escaped from a pack of hungry and carnivorous Velociraptors, a sandstorm blows up, impairing their sight. Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts "Stay out of my way!". When the sandstorm settles, the herd soon stops to rest, and Aladar meets two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema (who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercifully to the Nesting Grounds), so when Kron walks by Aladar asks her, "What's his problem?". Strangely enough here, despite having met before, Aladar cannot immediately remember who Kron is until Eema reminds him. Aladar soon stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs who are having trouble keeping up, to which Kron sarcastically replies "Let the weak set the pace? Now there's an idea.". He then tells Aladar to leave the thinking to him (Kron) and to watch himself, to which Kron's sister Neera replies to Aladar, "Don't worry, that's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are.". The next day as the herd is traveling to get to the lake, Kron tells his second-in-command named Bruton to give orders that the herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone, they are on their own. Kron and Bruton then continue to drive the herd unmercifully across the hot sunny desert, losing a couple of members in the process, until they finally reach the lake. However, when Kron reaches the top, he and the rest of the herd are shocked to see that the lake is a dry bed caused by the destructive fireball earlier in the film. Bruton appears by his side and tells him that the rain might have collected somewhere else, and asks him, "What do you want us to do?". Kron tells Bruton to take a scout with him and check the whole perimeter. When he reminds the herd that they are just a few days away from the nesting grounds, he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this lacking water, they will lose at least half of the herd, to which Kron replies "Then we save the half that deserves to live.". Luckily for everyone, Aladar finds water by having Baylene press down on her foot, causing water to seep up out of the ground. Far from grateful, Kron pushes his way into it and drinks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Soon afterward, however, Kron and the herd rested for the night. In the meantime, Bruton and his scout were assaulted by the two Carnotaurus during their search for water, and only Bruton escapes with severe wounds. As Kron watches the herd sleep (and suspiciously eyes Aladar and Neera becoming closer) Bruton returns, informing him that the Carnotaurus are coming, but Kron is shocked and angrily berates him for leading them to their location. As Kron moves the herd, Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they don't move, they will catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones won't make it, to which Kron says their deaths will slow down the predators and allow the rest of the herd to escape. Refusing to let the old ones be sacrificed like this, Aladar tries to stop the herd, but Kron furiously pushes him down and warns him that if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url, making sure that they at least can leave the dry lake bed at their own pace. Kron continues to push the herd on unmercifully through the desert until they finally reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds, and discover to their horror that it has been blocked by a landslide. Neera suggests that they find a way around the rock wall, but Kron tells her that the herd will climb over it the next morning. Next morning, sure enough, as he had promised, Kron orders the herd to start climbing the wall, which they do until Aladar returns, telling Kron to get the herd out of there because a Carnotaurus is coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. He also tells him that the herd can't get over the rocks because there is a sheer drop on the other side. Kron stubbornly refuses to listen, and Aladar eventually yells that Kron is going to kill the herd, and attempts to lead the herd out of the canyon. However, Kron becomes enraged and says that they are staying with him. He violently attacks Aladar, but then gets knocked to the ground by him twice. He then throws sand in his eyes, scratches him across his chest with his spiked thumb, knocks him into the ground, and almost kills him until when Neera pushes her brother away from him. After that, Aladar's life was eventually saved by Neera in a process. Before Kron's eyes, she and the herd abandoned him and proceeded to follow Aladar out of the canyon. At that moment, the ferocious Carnotaurus appears and charges at the herd. Kron begins climbing the hill, and in a last attempt to regain leadership, urges the herd to do the same, accusing Aladar of leading the dangerous predator right to them. However, Aladar and the herd all manage to stand their ground together and bellow their way past the savage beast, while Kron stupidly continues up the hill, determined to prove Aladar wrong. Though foiled by the herd, the Carnotaurus sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him, while Neera and Aladar follow in order to help him. Kron manages to reach the top, only to discover that Aladar was right about the sheer drop, and is promptly cornered by the Carnotaurus. Kron tries his best to fight the Carnotaurus, but the aggressive beast bites into his back and throws him against a rock, mortally wounding him. Before he could finish him, Neera and Aladar come and knock the Carnotaurus off the cliff. It may be possible that Kron reforms slightly as he tries to fight the Carnotaurus, but he eventually dies of his horrific injuries after the battle, as Neera is left grief-stricken and inconsolable when she discovers his corpse once the Carnotaurus has been killed. Despite all that he had done, since he may have tried to reform, Neera is deeply saddened by Kron's death, as he was still her brother, but is comforted by Aladar before they depart for the Nesting Grounds. Gallery Images Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg|Kron yelling to Aladar to stay out of his way. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg|Kron telling the herd that they will rest there for the night. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Kron-bruton.jpg|Kron with Bruton. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|Kron pushing to be first to drink water. Kron's evil stare.png|Kron's evil stare. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|Kron's evil grin, as he threatens Aladar. Kron with Neera.jpg|Kron with Neera. Aladar fighting Kron.jpg|Aladar vs. Kron. Kron about to scratch Aladar.png|Kron about to scratch Aladar. Kron prepares to kill Aladar.jpg|Kron preparing to kill Aladar. Neera stops Kron from killing Aladar.jpg|Neera stopping Kron after he was preparing to kill Aladar. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|Kron furiously yelling out to Neera. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8248.jpg|Kron foolishly trying to climb up the cliff with the Carnotaurus close behind. Krondeceased.jpg|Kron's death from his wounds inflicted by the Carnotaurus. Kron final design.jpg|Kron's final design. Videos Dinosaur - Aladar vs Kron HD Trivia *Kron's voice actor in the movie, Samuel E. Wright is the same actor who also voiced Sebastian the Crab in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. **The difference is that whereas Wright voiced Sebastian with a high Jamaican tone, he voiced Kron with a lower and more menacing tone. *It is somewhat possible that Kron redeems himself after he gave his last breath when Neera saves him from the Carnotaurus in the final battle. *Although Kron is an Iguanodon, the shape of his nose is more like an . *He is constantly thought to be the main antagonist of the film, with the Carnotaurs as the secondary antagonists. However, the Carnotaurs are the main antagonists, because they were more dangerous than Kron. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Video Game Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant